Waiting For Forever
by ShyAngelDust
Summary: Sasuke is always looking forward and waiting for his beloved Naruto to come his way again, even if it takes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto…This HOT character belongs to the even more amazing Mr. Kishimoto…Please, to the people who are about to read this story seat down and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX sasunaru XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June 07, 1925.

Blood tainted the floor as vultures filed the skies in circles, the very few survivors of the raging war that swiped over many lands cried in pain as they saw the enemy closing in, some of them with eyes turned to the sky in trance in that end of June, wishing once again that this afternoon would be like the others they had have in the years before, full of life as children run up and down the streets, lovers exchanged secrets looks every now and then, flowers danced to the wind of every afternoon before the fog slowly sat down, too many hopes yet so little time to live them. One vulture catch the eye of one of the soldiers and he kept as quiet as he could as it got nearer and eyed him with eyes that reminded him of the stare of someone heartless, two black orbs as dark as his, the hunger for flesh clearly displayed as it got even closer and tried to peak the soldier's ivory skin, but for the winged creature it meant its biggest mistake, its dark feathers now flied the air leaving only a single drop of blood on the spot that once it stood. The soldier turned once again to look at the approaching enemies and rolled to his left to the nearest dying soldier, his felt his wrist and whispered asking for forgiveness and as the fog started to set down the soldier took what rested from his comrade's life and waited for the incoming danger, as pleads for life filled his ears in that long night that was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX sasunaru XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June 20, 1925.

"Hey! Watch out!" a man shouted as a young boy dashed across the street missed by his chariot only by inches, the boy just took a fast look behind and kept on running to an unknown direction, his scarf flowing in the wind as he kept his speed and jumped over a dog that suddenly appeared in his path, people looking at him with angry eyes as he passed by bumping pedestrians here and there, he dashed in front of another horse and heard another angry shout but still ignored it and turned in the next corner, his eyes fast scanning the surroundings as he entered in a store that had its big doors open, the place was full of people, of many different colors and sizes, all talking at the same time, making his task even more difficult, he walked fast to the front desk with his fist glued to his chest and felt like crying when he saw the two ladies that were there, talkative as always, the two best friends were trying the newest hats that just arrived that morning as they waited for costumers to come to them with their chosen goods. The boy cursed under his breath and scanned the place once again in hopes to find whom he came to talk to, maybe he was acting quite strange at the time for an old lady approached him and looked at him worried.

"Are you okay little one?" the woman asked.

But the little boy ignored her and went about the store firmly holding his task on his hands, he was about to go out to look somewhere else when he heard the storage door open and two men coming out from it followed by a beautiful young man, they were quarreling over something and stopped when they noticed the small boy staring at them.

"Konohamaru!" the young man exclaimed happily and dropped to his knees to hug the small kid, whom to his surprise didn't seem to be happy as he always was.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura spoke as she approached followed by Ino.

"I don't know, but our little friend here seems to have another problem again" the young man said as he tousled with the small kids hair and his eyes went to his fist that were firmly glued to his chest, the knuckles already turning with the pressure.

"He is always getting into trouble" Ino said but closed her mouth as she saw the way how her friend looked at her.

"Did someone bully you? "The young man asked.

The kid just kept his eyes lowered and he saw the hands of his trusted friend run over his clothes to clean the dust that had accumulated there during his race to the store.

"Come on, you can tell me" Konohamaru heard the voice again and his strength left him as he started to cry, making the hands that cleaned him halt.

"Naruto…" he spoke as his tears fell down and his body started to shake and he was firmly embraced by the young man.

People were gathering around, watching the scene, some annoyed for the lack of attendance from the cashiers, others for the curiosity about what was going on, others wanted to talk with the store owner, the circle got bigger and as Naruto hugged his little friend he tapped his small back and whispered sweet words that he had used as many times as he remembered when Konohamaru had come to him crying due to fights among his friends and him, when finally the kid's cry seemed to cease, Naruto lifted his chin and looked to swollen eyes of the kid.

"Please tell me what the matter is." The young man looked now very serious, he noticed that Konohamaru had something very important to say; his eyes went down to the fist of the kid and asked "Is that for me?" the eyes of the kid started to produce more tears and he bit his lower lip as he handled the paper that he had on his hands, Naruto covered Konohamru's fist and smiled, making sure the kid know that everything was okay and took the now over crumpled piece of paper that turned out to be a letter, Naruto frowned and soothed the paper as much as he could and when he was about to open it, Konohamaru dashed out in loud cry and disappeared in the mist of the people walking in the busy street outside.

"Now that is odd, he is always so lively" Sakura said standing behind her friend.

"Sure it is" Naruto answered, his eyes going from the path that his little friend had taken to the letter in his hands.

"So, are you going to open it or not?" Ino asked coming over after she had sent away the last costumer for the day.

"Yes…" Naruto stared to the letter still wondering what had made Konohamaru cry like that, maybe he should read it privately he thought, so he turned to Sakura and asked her to close the store and bring the sales papers for the day on his office when she was done, he walked to the direction of his office ignoring the complains of Ino about the letter.

When inside, he sat on his chair and searched for the letter opener that his fiancé had given him and noticed for the first time that the letter had been already opened and shook his head when he thought "Konohamaru" and he smiled at the kid's curiosity, he slowly opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was there, his breath catch as his eyes read the message in there, it was simple for even a kid as young as Konohamaru to read it, but he read and read it more than he could remember as if trying to make himself see that he had read it wrong, his tears run down his cheeks and wet the paper on his hands, he tried to stand up but his legs failed him so he just sat there, his eyes stared to an invisible point across the room, the letter long forgotten now on the floor, his fingers sliding absently to one of his drawers and opened it and got the letter opener he had been thinking before, the metal piece was spotless, shining as if new, Naruto stared at it and look absently to the clock that showed now that it was about 6pm, the time he had met Sasuke for the first time, 5 years ago.

sasunaru 

Konohamaru sat in the small corner of the platform in the train station, holding his knees making him look even smaller than his years, another tear slid down his cheek and he cleaned it up with his sleeve, he heard the next train arriving but he didn't mind to look up to see the passengers this time, he sat his head on his knees and watched the sun in the horizon, with its beauty and so many colors, the last rays of light could be seen tracing the afternoon sky, the dust of the passing by passengers floated in the air and the effect became even more beautiful, his eyes were lost in their trajectory, making patterns that somehow took his thoughts away from all the happenings since he had gotten that letter in that afternoon, before he would boast to everyone that he had dribbled two chariots in one day, but when his memories went back to the reason why he had done that, the boy had nothing but the feeling of being useless, bringing only sadness to his dear friend; he felt that another wave of cry was about to hit him and he hid his face in between his knees and braced himself, not minding anymore when the dust started to float again in the wind as another passenger came down the train.

"Are you not going to greet an old friend?" a voice came from above his head and he felt something cold touch his head, he looked up and jumped backwards, his eyes almost budging out at the image that was in front of him, when the man looked down at him and tried to open his mouth to speak again, the boy started shouting as high as he could and tried to get to his knees, but before he could get farther than his body was telling him, his arm was grabbed by a cold hand.

"What is the matter Konohamaru?"

"Y..you..you are…are…" the boy started talking, the words not making sense, while his body shaking violently at the sight before him.

"I'm what!" the man said annoyed.

"Dead" Konohamaru finally said.

"What are talking about? Am I not here? How come I'm dead?"  
But the answer he got made him forget about everything else but a smiling face that had been always in his mind in the last two years, and as Konohamaru half covered his mouth in fear and whispered something, the man in front of him had suddenly vanished.

sasunaru 

"I don't get it, how can he be so selfish, I bet the letter is from Sasuke and he won't share with us the content, I saw the military stamp on it, I did, so how come he is the only one who has the right to see it? They are only friends after all" Ino once again complained and looked in the direction of the door that led to Naruto's office.

"Listen, I know that you have a broken wing for Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that you can behave about him as your property Ino…" Sakura was about to say something else when there was a loud knock in the door.

"Now what!" Ino put her hands on her hips and spoke annoyed, then the knock came louder making the two girls have no other chance then to check out who it was.

"Who is it?" Sakura said as she put her ear against the thick door.

"Open the door" was the answer with more hitting.

"I am sorry but we are closed" she said and started to walk away, when the door suddenly flew open.

"Where is he?" the man said with cold eyes.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted and hanged herself to the man's neck; he looked to the astonished Sakura and ignored Ino.

"How did you do that?" Sakura looked pale from the door to him.

"Where is Naruto?"

"In his office" was all that the girl answered, still amazingly looking to the thick doors now crushed into two.

Sasuke walked to the office doors and hit it as hard as he could, his mind going wild with the thought of how Naruto had reacted to that dammed letter, he knew that the dobe was somehow stubborn and always made sudden decisions and still get the best of it all, but this time he couldn't help but to think the worse and as the seconds passed by, the silence that greeted him was making him get more and more worried, he hit the door once more even harder this time then listened.

"Naruto! Open the door!" he finally shouted.

"_Dammed door…" _he thought and wished he was alone so he could shatter this door just like he had done with the first one, but to explain how he did the deed twice would be hard, so he just contented himself on hitting the door a bit harder each time.

"Sakura! Do you have the key for this door? I need it open now" he looked to the pink haired girl.

"Su…sure" she said and decided to help him and got the long chain that was attached to her long gown.

Seconds later she got the right key and was about to insert it the doorknob when she noticed that Sasuke's eyes were lividly wondering about the store.

"What is wrong?" she paused and stared at him.

"Do you smell it?" he asked.

Sakura frowned and started sniffing the air, maybe the idiot cook next door had forgot his cigarette butt on again and his whole restaurant was on fire.

At that time they both heard a strong tad inside the office of Naruto and their scared eyes met.

"Naruto!" both of them shouted and she inserted the key and hurriedly twisted it around, both stumbled inside the dark room, while she stand on her spot and tried to get used to the darkness of the place, Sasuke was already walking around and seemed to be sniffing again, when suddenly he fell on his knees.

She reached for the switch and the light went on, that was when Sakura finally saw that Sasuke had found someone on the floor and was felling the person's heart beat, he looked to her and shouted.

"Go get a doctor now!" But she didn't move one inch, her eyes glued on the figure of Naruto, his white clothes covered with blood and his left hand holding on to the military clothes of Sasuke and the right one tightly holding on to the bloody wound on his neck.

"Sakura! Call a doctor! Do it now! Fast! Go!" still she didn't move, tears already running down her face, Ino came near behind her and looked inside the office to know what was causing the whole commotion when her eyes sat on the image of Sasuke and Naruto on the floor, she started shouting and went out the store, then Sakura fainted.

"Naruto, hold on" Sasuke said and lifted the blond from the floor, trying his best to don't look to the blood that covered now almost the whole upper part of Naruto, the last thing that he needed now was to be seduced by its smell, when suddenly the once bronzed hand of Naruto held him from getting out the office.

"You are here" Naruto chocked the words out, his two blue orbs fixed on the raven in front of him.

"Don't talk now, we must go to the doctor" Sasuke said putting his finger on the lips of Naruto.

The blond smiled and closed his eyes; Sasuke could hear his heart going weaker and feared for him, the wound seemed to be deep for a lot of blood was coming from it.

The clock on the office rang and then Naruto opened his eyes again.

"Its 7" he said which made the raven look confused and Naruto then grabbed the other man's necktie pulling him down and sweetly kissed him, the kiss went until the last time the clock rang, then the once bronzed hand fell to the floor, the two blue orbs now expressionless and a heart that no longer was beating.

sasunaru 

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

October 10, 2009

"Hey!...hey!...Get down from there right now!" said the woman to the young man that was up on tree top, he was sitting on the highest branch possible, looking up to the stars that filled the sky that night, beside him was a strange creature, it looked like a little bird at first but if you observed very well it turned out to be a bat, with its wings wrapped around itself and quietly watching over the teenager, who seemed to don't mind about the creepy companion, but to the woman on the ground, it's image was enough to send chills down her spine, so she got small stones that sat on the tree roots and started to throw them at the creature.

"Ma! Why are you throwing stones at me?" Naruto turned to her surprised when one of the stones missed its target and hit him instead.

"Get down from there right now, I said come down!" she said getting scared on how the creature was looking at her now, it's red eyes staring straight to her face as if looking inside her soul.

"But the starts are so beautiful!" he said looking to her in plead for more time.

"No! Get down here now Naruto!" her eyes never leaving the black creature as she said it.

"But…"

"No buts!" she shouted making a down sign to him.

Naruto complained quietly while looking around for the safest way to get down the huge tree, after many tries he finally found the right way to do it and started his way down, when he was about to hit the ground, he looked up again and for the first time noticed a bat that was hanging upside down just beside the spot he was earlier, he looked at it curiously and tried to get near it gain, when his father appeared.

"What both of you are doing here?" the older man said, arriving at the garden they had at the back of their house.

"I was looking to the stars, they are so beautiful!" Naruto said pointing to the shining dots up.

"Yes, they are beautiful" his father said and embraced his wife.

"They can be as pretty as they are but the spot you choose to star gazing was way too dangerous" his mother replied.

"I wasn't going to sleep up there" the boy complained.

"That is not the only problem" she said and pointed to something "That ugly thing was just inches from you, it could have attacked you"

"Wow! A bat!" Hinata said approaching them.

"It's amazing isn't?" Naruto said with his big blue eyes attached to the small figure on the tree.

"Kids are amazed by everything" Minato said and let go of Kushina who was still looking worriedly at the bat.

"I don't feel good; the stare of that thing makes me feel uneasy" Kushina whispered to her husband.

"You don't have to say that, it's just a small creature, something that came by and tomorrow will be gone"

"I don't know" Kushina's replied.

Minato took a look on his watch and called the kids to go back home, Hinata and Naruto were still staring at the bat and talking about it, its dark and smooth wings and how red his eyes were, both of them completely amazed by the late visitor.

"But do we really have to go back?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes.

"Stop that, you are way too big for making those king of eyes and yes, because we will be receiving visitors tonight and you as the host must be there"

"I don't like so much people here, they are too noisy" Naruto complained.

"Let's go now little one" Minato said ignoring the comment and got his son over his shoulder.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore, put me down!" But still Minato carried his boy all the way back home, followed by Kushina and Hinata who were laughing at Naruto's situation.

When Minato and Kushina got back to their house, they realized that the night would be a very busy one, their guest had brought their friends and their friends had brought their friends too, Naruto besides all his complains had done a proper job as the host of the event and had a lot of fun with his school friends and family friends, people they never saw before were there, with glasses in their hands and having teenager conversations, their laughter, their dancing making the party more perfect and memorable, the time had just passed midnight when a young man appeared, looking like he had a magnet on him for every girl there instantly looked at him, whispers and females voices filled the air as he walked by to the direction of Naruto who was now happily talking to Kiba, he suddenly stopped talking to him and looked behind his back, making the blond turn in curiosity.

"Happy birthday" The young man said and stands his hand to Naruto.

"Thank you" Naruto replied as he held the man's hand.

"Do you want anything to drink?" one of Naruto's friend approached the young man with her already notorious dreamy eyes and a glass of orange punch on her hands, by the same time another friend also got there offering something for the new comer to eat.

"Hungry?"

Naruto released the hold on the man's hand and stood back watching, he knew how Sakura and Ino could behave if their eyes set on the same guy.

"Please, make yourself at home" was the last thing Naruto said as he turned around and went back talking to Hinata.

The new comer took the drink from Sakura, who squealed with delight as he did so, looking at Ino with triumphant eyes, but what they didn't noticed was that during their silent battle, the eyes of the guy before them were fixed on Naruto.

So the party went on until early in the morning and then by the time they realized that, it was long passed sleep time, they couldn't find Naruto anywhere inside the house, but Kushina knowing that her son was a very spirited kid, knew exactly where to find him, but since Naruto had done his job properly as the host and the visitors were on their way out, she decided that her young man needed some more privacy and time for himself, he was now seventeen years old after all.

By that same time, Naruto was lying down on the grass at the back of the house on their private garden, the starts were even brighter than before, which made the blond become more amazed and curious about them, he was so absorbed in the thought that he didn't hear steps slowly approaching him, then he heard a voice that came from a dark spot on the garden.

"They really are truly amazing, aren't they?" the voice said, making Naruto jump and look behind.

The blond searched the whole area in the dark and found the guy from earlier that had been almost kidnapped by Sakura and Ino during the party to the other side of the garden.

"So, you seem to have escaped your fate" Naruto said laughing slightly.

But the guy just walked and sat few meters away by the trunk of the tree Naruto was on that same early evening, as he sat there, the azure eyes instantly searched the spot where the bat was, frowning when he found the spot empty.

"Looking for something?" he asked as he saw the azure eyes filled with sadness.

"Just searching a little friend" Naruto said and stood up, and went near the tree to look better, maybe the bat had just moved from one place to another, as he got near the visitor also stood up and watched as Naruto kept on looking up, turning his head in all possible directions, going around the tree.

"Can I know who that friend was? It seems to be rather small since until now you haven't find him yet"

"It was a bat, black wings, red eyes, really beautiful creature, never saw one this close before" Naruto said as he kept searching.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, for me it was" the bond smiled as he said that, still walking around the tree, after some time he stopped and sighted deeply. "Well, it seems to have left…or maybe… he is a bit up there" he spoke suddenly and jumped as high as he could and reached the lowest branch of the tree, his arms strong enough to hold him up, he swung his legs and hooked them on the branch as well, the movement made him stay upside down for few seconds, until he lifted his upper body up again and reached for the next branch, getting hold instantly on it, Naruto moved a bit higher gracefully with each movement, but when he started to move around looking for his little friend, the branch that he was stepping on snapped and he wasn't able to reach for another one on time.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as he lost his balance completely and started to fall down.

In a matter of seconds he had reached the ground but was surprised that the fall didn't hurt at all, instead he found himself in the arms of the man that had been watching him, with his heart still speeding and a bit scared, he just stared at the two eyes of his unknown guest, who looked like that putting Naruto down wasn't one of his plans.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" Naruto muttered without being able to take away his eyes from the dark ones of the man.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his body being put on the ground and felt a bit sad when the dark eyes got out of his sight, when he was about to say something, a hand came to touch his face.

"You got dirt here" then a finger pressed something away from his cheek, making Naruto feel his stomach flip, the hand made his way down his jaw line, gently holding his face up and then the man kissed him, at first very tenderly then the kiss became deeper, more demanding, the man bit the lower lip of Naruto slightly, making the blond open his mouth in complain, which gave the chance for the man to take a deeper dive into his mouth.

Naruto felt like he was having a dream, so good it felt, he had heard the maids talking about it once, how wet it was and how hot you could feel at those moments, they often said that their boyfriends were really good at it and Naruto would keep hidden on his place as he listened to their stories, but why was he having the same kind of feeling when he was being kissed by a boy? Boys belonged with girls he had always heard since he was a kid, so why he felt like he had found his destiny as that man kissed him?

When he was about to faint from lack of air, the man set his lips ree and he almost fell down to his knees, a kind of dizziness had taken over and he found that suddenly his mouth felt like it was on fire, the feeling of his first kiss still lingered and the mere memory of it would take his breath away.

"Happy birthday" the man said and touched tenderly the bronzed cheek again, gaining the attention of the azure eyes he had missed so much.

"Who are you?" was all Naruto could say.

"You can call me Sasuke"

sasunaru 

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand, why we have to deal with another teacher just when we are about to finish our school year" Neji said as he walked nearby Hinata, who was busily talking to Kiba.

"That is just so troublesome" Shikamaru, the most intelligent and lazy guy of the group muttered.

"Have you seen the new teacher? Ino cut into the conversation as they turned the next corner and stopped for few minutes before rapidly crossing the street.

"I heard that the man is a snob and full of himself when it comes to teaching" said Sakura who was now curiously looking at her blond friend Naruto, who seemed to be spacing out again.

" The main goal now is to finish what we already started, it's not because we had a teacher change that we will stop where we are and start everything once again" suddenly said Shikamaru as the group reached the school's gate.

The cold air of the night made himself present again and Naruto lifted his jacket closer to his neck as he entered school together with his friends, how much he hated to study and much more during the night, during the day he had so much work in his father's shop that the only left time for studies was during the night, he didn't actually totally hated it, being with his friends was the best part of it, but things had become a lot different, he had been trying very hard to keep his attention on the classes the days before but he had realized that even if he did try his best, his thoughts always went back to the night of his seventeenth birthday, to that specific visitor that came that night, what he had done to him that evening, the sensation he had left for Naruto to wonder with and then he left, it had been about one week since he had seen that guy, but still the uneasy feeling that he couldn't put his finger on lingered with him wherever he went and it became even stronger when night came.

The alarm for the first class sounded and everyone took their sits, then History class started.

"_Such a bore" _Naruto eyed the teacher and lazily opened his notebook and pretended to take notes, his pencil running over the pages, tracing senseless lines on it, he looked up again when the teacher called Kiba's attention for his nonstop talking and muffled a laugh when his friend childishly showed his tongue when the teacher turned around, the blue orbs went back to the notebook and Naruto gasped when he saw that he had written the name Sasuke on his notebook, he jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please come here in front" the teacher said and pointed to a spot beside him.

Naruto stood up and walked to the said place and stopped, waiting for the next instruction.

"Please read page 83, everyone else write it down" the teacher said handling the book and leaving Naruto's side and went back to his table.

"Sure" Naruto said and opened the book that had been handled to him and searched for page 83, his fingers skillfully moving from one page to another, when he found the said page, he started to read.

"The story of Moses is a fascinating one because we see God having a plan and purpose for someone's life even as an infant. While other Hebrew babies were being thrown to their deaths in the Nile by the orders of the Pharaoh, Moses was protected. His mother had laid him in a safe basket…" Naruto stopped when he heard voices in the corridor and looked to the door, to the small window that there was, the uneasy feeling filled him up again when the pair of eyes of someone who was passing by paused on him and then vanished from his sight, he blinked when he heard the teacher dropping a book loudly on his table and continued the reading, by the time that he was done, he had the whole class staring at him and it had called the teacher's attention who was also closely looking at his face.

"Do you feel well Mr. Uzumaki? You look pale" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'm doing fine" Naruto lied, the last thing he wanted was to be sent to the infirmary and listen to the long sermon that Iruka always gave someone for not taking good care of their health.

"You can sit down then" the teacher said.

Naruto nodded and walked back to his sit and gratefully sat down, crossed is arms and put his head on them facing the wall side, avoiding Sakura's look who he knew was ready to shower him with questions, he knew that he didn't look well, he could feel it himself, he felt feverish and dizzy, but he didn't like to worry anyone.

"Naruto…" Sakura's hand reached out to touch him when Kakashi, stood up and called Naruto again.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please follow me"

"Uh?" Naruto looked to the teacher now who seemed to have two heads from where he was looking from, he blinked many times then the teacher returned to normal, he stood up and walked to the direction of Kakashi, but before he got to the middle of the classroom he felt the whole place spin and had to hold to the nearest table to keep from falling.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted and went to help his best friend.

"I am okay, don't need to worry" the blond smiled weakly and tried to stand up normally but his knees failed him this time and had no other choice then to hold to his friend's shoulder.

"Man, you are burning up!" Kiba said when the hot hands of Naruto touched his shoulder.

"Enough now, bring him to the infirmary" Kakashi said and showed the door.

"Maybe I just need a bit of rest after all" Naruto said and let Kiba take hold of his arm better and they walked out the classroom.

As they walked everything around the blond was spinning and nothing made sense, people had bigger eyes, smaller body's or two heads, a total freak show and as they approached the infirmary's door, Naruto could feel his body getting heavier and weaker, making him wonder if he ate something spoiled before coming to school.

When they knocked at the door, it opened showing a smiling face, Iruka himself always greeted the students at the infirmary's door, sweetly showing them to the nearest bed and did all the baby caring that always amazed everyone who went there, but that was just the disguise he always put on, deep inside he was happy to have someone again to scold, not that he meant them harm it was just his mother hen complex that pushed him to do that.

When Naruto was properly placed on the bed, Iruka went to get the thermometer and other apparatus for checking his condition, at the same time making a sign for Kiba to go back to classroom, but the other boy seemed somehow very worried about his friend, since it was the first time he had seen the blond like that in so many years of friendship.

Iruka noticed that, so he just ignored Kiba momentarily and went on with his duty as the school nurse, taking Naruto's temperature and checking his heart beat, which seemed normal and his lungs also were clear of any fluid, Iruka put his instruments down and took note of his findings on his nurse visitor's book, gave some fever medicine to Naruto, since it was the only thing that was out of the ordinary, he sat on the chair near the bed of Naruto and checked his eyes, putting the small flash light away, he started to ask questions to him.

"What have you been doing the last few days?"

"Work, study, just the usual thing"

"What time do you normally wake up in the morning?"

"Around 6am mostly" Naruto answered closing his eyes.

"And what time do you go to sleep in the evening?"

"Just after arriving from school when I get home"

"So, it is fatigue then" Iruka said standing up and covering the blond kid with one of the blankets they had there. "Please, give this to Teacher Kakashi when you go back to class" Iruka handled a paper he had written earlier to Kiba and showed him the door, "He must rest now" the nurse said as he follow the eyes of Kiba that were sat on Naruto.

When Kiba was back to the classroom, he was nearly attacked by everyone there, every one of them worried about Naruto, he said that he just needed rest and gave the paper for Kakashi to read and he took notes of Naruto's absence on his notebook.

"Well, it's time for me to leave now" he said and took all his papers on his hands. "I believe that you guys have heard about the new teacher" Kakashi paused at the door before leaving the room.

Everyone nodded in silence as they waited for the next thing Kakashi would say, the only visible eye on his face looked down to the pile of papers on his arms.

"Just rest sure that none of our projects will be stopped because you have a new teacher, things will be just like as always, I believe that you guys will do still you best even if teacher Jiraya has been replaced" as he said the last words, Kakashi put his hand on the door knob and twisted it opening the door, leaving the place.

============================== sasunaru ==================================

Back in the infirmary, Naruto was silently laying on the bed, facing the wall, wishing that his parents wouldn't be informed that he was running a fever, he knew how his mother would react to a new like that and he would be put in bed earlier every night, making him miss all the fun of being with his friends for few hours after school, he stretched on the bed and turned around looking for Iruka, he had heard the bell ring again, so he stood up and started to look for his shoes that had been taken carefully by Iruka previously, he crouched beside the bed and still found nothing.

"Iruka?" Naruto called as he started to walk bare foot on the cold floor of the infirmary, he searched for anything that looked like a pair of shoes could be put inside, but still all the cabinets were full of medicine only.

"Where the heck did he put my shoes?" the blond muttered to himself as he crouched again near another bed and stood up again, his eyes scanning the place, wondering how come his shoes weren't around, he was about to open the door to get out when he heard voices coming from the corridor that led to the infirmary, he leaped as fast as he could to his bed again and closed his eyes, listening what would come next.

The door opened slowly and Naruto could recognize Iruka's voice, he was talking to someone that Naruto didn't know, the voice of the person was soft and calm, soothing to the ears.

"Long time no see"

"So, how do you like the city?" Iruka's voice asked to the person.

"Kind of…how can I put it" the voice started to answer then paused when the phone in the clinic rang.

"Hello" The voice of Iruka came again and Naruto started making his prayers that it wasn't his mother, "Yes, it's true, he was brought here few hours ago, I already gave him some medication to his fever and he is sleeping now, maybe he will be on shape to attend the last two classes" another pause " Uhm…okay then thanks"

"That was the principal I guess"

"Yes, it was" Iruka responded.

"Anyone got sick today?" the other voice asked.

"Yes, one of the students of Kakashi sensei got sick and was brought here for medical attention"

"Kids now a days, they don't eat properly, then end up giving problems to everyone else around them"

"Not actually, this student came here and nothing was wrong with his body, he just had signs of stress, nothing that a good sleep can't cure"

"Stressed? What could have caused it?"

The bell rang again and the corridor was filled with noise of students walking out of their classes, the voices inside the clinic got even lower and Naruto wasn't able to hear anything else of the conversation of Iruka and the guy, just the loud chatting of the students outside the room.

"_Dammed noisy people" _Naruto cursed under his breath and he got off the bed and tried to get a bit near the curtain that was around his bed, maybe from there he would be able to hear something but instead he lost his balance and stumbled over it.

"I see you are awake Naruto" Iruka said smiling at the figure of Naruto lying on the floor.

"Iruka sensei…" Naruto replied a bit embarrassed.

"Come over here; let me check your temperature" Iruka showed him the chair the table.

"Iruka sensei, can I ask you a question?" Naruto spoke looking around, the person he had heard talking to Iruka had gone suddenly.

"Yes, you certainly can" Iruka replied looking to Naruto.

"With whom were you talking earlier?"

Iruka finished checking the thermometer and walked to his desk and took notes of his findings, and then he turned to Naruto, his eyes never changed as he spoke to him.

"Did you know that listening secretly to an adult's conversation is bad?"

"Well, I didn't mean to, I just woke up when you got inside, I couldn't avoid hearing you and your friend"

"Well, if you put that way…"

"What does he looks like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason actually" Naruto replied getting uneasy.

"Well, he is tall and youn…" Iruka trailed off as the door of the infirmary burst open showing a hyperactive Kiba with Sakura on toll.

"Now, time to go! You have rested too much already" the pink haired girl grabbed the wrist of her blond friend and dragged him out of the place under the surprised eyes of Iruka.

"I am so sorry about it Sensei!" Kiba said.

"It is okay, just give this to the next teacher" Iruka handled a sheet of paper to Kiba and followed him to the door and then closed it after he was gone.

"He seemed to recognize your voice" Iruka said as he sat on the chair near his table, it looked like he was talking alone, but a shadow that was behind another bed curtain showed the reverse.

"Better to get going, you will be late" Iruka spoke again.

=============================== sasunaru =================================

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Kiba shouted in the corridor on the way back to the classroom.

"Make it fast! We still have to eat!" Sakura replied looking rapidly behind.

"Sakura, wait, what is the hurry?" Naruto asked like the situation had finally sunken on him.

"Our last class will be Poetry and I don't want to be late for it, remember that making a good start is always good when you have a new teacher" the pink haired girl said to Naruto.

"Yah, the new teacher" he replied lamely.

"Come on guys! Only ten minutes left" Kiba suddenly dashed by them and Naruto laughed.

They entered the area where the students had their meals, and walked to the table that they always sat, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Ino, Choji, Chino, Neji and Hinata were already all there.

"Hey! Are you doing better now?" Ten Ten was the first to speak.

"Yap, I had enough rest for the next ten years" Naruto replied happily.

"Good to know that" Choji spoke as he rapidly looked up from his plate.

Naruto looked to every one of his friends and smiled.

"Thank you guys for the concern"

Nothing else was said as they ate their food and silently waited for the next ten minutes to pass, when the bell finally rang they walked to their classroom and got ready for the next and last class, some started to take small notes on their notebooks, others made low chatting among then and others just lay on their desk, looking outside the window, fifteen minutes had passed when finally the classroom door opened and a man entered and put all his books on the teacher desk.

"Sorry for being late, I had to talk to the principal" He said as he turned to face the students and gave a half smile making Sakura and Ino squeal, and making Naruto who was sleeping again on his desk, wake up.

The blond looked up to find the reason why his friends were doing that, his eyes following every movement that the new teacher made, the pale hand holding a piece of chalk and running it on the black board, the raven hair spiked behind in a odd way, and a strong neck under it.

The teacher finally finished writing his name on the black board, he turned and spoke.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will be your new Poetry teacher"

The girls squealed again and Naruto blinked, his mind finally connecting to reality again and after few minutes, the notorious talkative blond, had just this to say.

"You've got to be kidding me"

============================== sasunaru ===============================

End of chapter 03

Please REVIEW!

Thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4…Thanks for waiting…And belated Happy New Year!

===================== sasunaru ====================

"Hey Naruto!" the door burst open and Konohamaru came in and throw himself on the bed of his older brother, making Naruto give a small complain and turn to the other side covering his head with his pillow.

"Not now please" the blond's voice came muffled from under the fluffy bulk.

"I hear Aunt Tsunade is coming today" the young boy continued ignoring the words of his brother.

"Tell me something I don't know" Naruto replied pulling the pillow more into his head.

"You are right, she always comes here on the weekends" Konohamaru said as he stood up from the bed and looked around, his eyes paused on the back pack of his brother, him found it odd for he know how much Naruto loved that bag, his eyes went back to the image of his older brother and he approached him once again, but stopped when the blond head made itself visible again.

"Now what?" Naruto looked straight to Konohamaru.

"Did something happen in school?"

"Just had a bad day, that is all, nothing to worry" Naruto replied as he sat and tussled the head of his younger brother and stretched his arm to get back the back pack.

"By the way, Mother said dinner will be served in ten minutes" Konohamaru said happily as he suddenly jumped off the bed and walked to the door of the bedroom.

"I'll be there, thanks" Naruto replied as he watched the figure of Konohamaru walk down the stairs.

Naruto gave a deep sigh and shook his head, still a bit dizzy from the fast nap, he started moving his head from side to side trying to avoid the stiff neck that was starting to set in, with eyes closed, he repeatedly did the same movement over and over again, his thoughts going back to the last class of that day, Naruto shook his head again and stood up, went to the window and searched for stars, his eyes scanned all the positions he could find in between the branches, when suddenly he noticed a familiar pair of red spots, he came near the branch and smiled when he saw what could been the bat of the other night, he slowly sat on the window and watched as the creature opened and closed his wings, maybe preparing himself for his sleep, Naruto smiled when he saw the pair of eyes looking straight at him.

"Do you still remember me?" the blond said as he watched the creature close his wings over himself.

"It's been a while since I saw you in my last birthd…" Naruto suddenly stopped talking as if something had struck him, his smile faded from his face, giving place to an anger look, but then again he looked to his winged friend and smiled.

"I wish I was you, no worries, no one to annoy you, no school, nor teachers" Naruto sighted, his eyes never leaving the black creature on the tree, he looked inside is bedroom and his eyes settled on his back pack, his mind on a specific notebook in there.

"Man, what a bad day" Naruto said and walked away from the window, getting into his bathroom, he came out from there shirtless and walked to his closet, he looked around for his favorite shirt and then something that matched its bright orange shade, he decided that black pants would be the perfect look, he slowly striped off his school pants and put on the new set of clothes, applied some cologne and walked to the window.

"What do you think?" he asked the winged creature, who strangely flapped his wings and closed it again.

"I will take that as a yes" Naruto smiled again and walked out the room.

============================= sasuanru ===============================

As Naruto stepped into the living room, everyone was there, his father, his Aunt, Konohamaru, Sakura and Ino, whom also always came in weekends, Naruto greeted everyone and walked to the kitchen, there he found his mother and Hinata, who was busily setting the table, Naruto kissed his mother on the cheek and walked to Hinata and did the same but on the forehead.

"Naruto" Hinata spoke shyly.

Naruto smiled and took the plates from her shaky hands, he knew she had a big crush on him since they were kids, but he just wanted her friendship, he wanted to finish his studies and go out to see the world, his father had promised a trip to him for his next birthday gift, he never did like parties, so he had convinced that the next year would be perfect for him to make use of the English he had been learning in school.

His thoughts were cut with the entrance of his Aunt on the kitchen, her loud way of talking and gossip habits always made Naruto wish to be deaf for few hours, she had a glass of red wine on her hands and checked each cooking pan on the stove with inquiring eyes, she stopped when she noticed that Naruto was watching her.

"Dear Lord, you have grown up so fast!" she approached Naruto with stretched arm and pulled him to her for an alcohol smelling kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hi Aunt" he tried to smile as he saw the warning eyes of his mother.

"I will call everyone for dinner" Kushina spoke, making Tsunade let go of Naruto, who seemed to be fighting for air on her bear hug.

"Yes, please do darling" Tsunade said as she turned again to Naruto and tapped his cheek.

"Will you excuse me" Naruto said as he walked away from the reach of his Aunt, and went from seat to seat pretending to check.

"You are almost eighteen, if I am not wrong" Tsunade sat at the table and finished the content of her glass.

"Yes, Aunt" Naruto replied.

"So…anything new to tell?" Tsunade spoke as she looked around for something.

"I am having a trip as birthday gift next year" Naruto looked up and said with a big smile.

"Humm…That was not exactly what I wanted to know" Tsunade now stood up from the table and started to check every cabinet on the kitchen, making Naruto look at her and shake his head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what you are looking for is in the living room" he said as he went to the last seat and looked to his Aunt.

"So, what that might be that I am looking for?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked to him.

"Mom, I think the food is getting cold already!" he said loudly as he saw the annoyed eyes staring at him.

"Brat" Tsunade muttered as she sat again.

Dinner went smoothly; but when the topic about a new neighbor came up, everyone at the table seemed to get electric; it was something that Aunt Tsunade loved the most, gossip. Sakura and Ino exchanged harsh words but settled down immediately when Minato looked at them.

"So, Aunt, how did you get that wonderful news?" Kushina spoke as she tried to break the cold that had suddenly built at the table, courtesy of Sakura and Ino.

"The best source my dear, my dear friend Orochimaru"

"Ah…" they all answered in chorus, trying to don't look straight into the eyes of Tsunade.

"Guess what! We also have a new teacher! He is so handsome, tall and polite and…" Ino said suddenly.

"Every girl's dream" Sakura spoke flatly.

"Back off you…" Ino stared at her pink headed friend.

"What? " Sakura glared at the girl in the other side of the table.

"Girls!" Kushina called their attention.

"So much for that thing…" Naruto muttered and took a sip from his glass of water.

Tsunade's eyes went from Naruto to the two girls who suddenly had seen to be having killing thoughts about the blond.

"What is the name of the teacher again Sakura dear?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the girl said dreamily.

Tsunade looked to Naruto as if saying that it was her turn to annoy him.

"I bet he is really good at teaching, to have you two girls so interested like that"

"For a first timer he really nailed it…everyone's attention I mean" Ino said blushing a bit.

"Mom, what about dessert now? Naruto stood up from the table and walked to the refrigerator and looked inside.

"I made a cake this early afternoon, it is on the table near the window" Kushina answered him without leaving the table.

He walked to the table and saw something covered on it, he removed it carefully and saw a cake, he smelled it deeply.

"Yummy, my favorite! Orange cake!" he smiled and turned around to get plates for serving it, but instead bumped into his Aunt.

"So, what is your opinion on the new teacher? Did he nail your attention too?" Tsunade asked as she shook carefully the new glass of wine she had on her hands, Naruto avoided her question and went to the cabinet that held the plates, carefully removing some from there.

"I don't think your parents will be thrilled to know how much you seen to hate your new teacher" she said nearing the window near the table where the cake was.

"Sorry Aunt, but I have nothing to say about him" Naruto said as he placed the plates on the table.

"Really?"

"Yap" he smiled to finish his point.

"You know, the wine on your last birthday party was one of the most delicious I have ever tasted, it actually made me get drunk" she emptied the glass on her hands and made a lapping sound with her tongue as she twisted the glass on her hands with a thougthful look.

"I see" Naruto chuckled but didn't look to his Aunt still too busy putting a slice of cake on each plate.

"I remember, that night the stars were so beautiful, I even looked for a place to watch them clearly, that spot near the pond out there is my favorite" she said it and looked at her nephew, gave a small chuckle and walked away as she noticed that the body of Naruto had suddenly gone stiff.

Naruto took a few precious seconds to get back his composure and turned to look at his Aunt, with heart still speeding he watched as she joined the table where everyone else was and sat down gracefully, stretched her arm to get her glass filled up with wine again and gave a knowing glance to Naruto.

He turned around to face the table again and took deep breaths to calm his heart, he looked outside and saw not so far away was the pond his Aunt had mentioned, with a great view of the sky on any time of the day, and also a even better view of the tree where he had been kissed by Sasuke.

============================== sasunaru ===============================

End of chapter 4…

Please review…


End file.
